Timeless
by Seraph's Rhapsody
Summary: Decades after 'Not Fade Away', Angel continues to fight. The fight is as Immortal as he. But for reasons of his own, he chooses to search for his first and one true love. But when he finally finds her, will that love still be there?


**Timeless: Love without the limits of time**  
  
**After decades of saving the world, Angel decides to search for his first true love. But with so much time passed, will that love still exist?  
**  
_This is a two-part (possibly three-part) chapter of Angel and Buffy and their final chapter  
_  
A 1974 jaguar slowly drove down the calm dirt road. The sun was already behind the lush hills of the countryside. It's powerful light was slowly fading. A mix of bright orange and pale blue made the sky seem like a canvas of a once great painter who was never able to finish his glorious work. This time of evening was when the vampires could begin their lurking, their hunt for the precious crimson that keeps their throats satisfied and their curse for only that to be fulfilled.  
  
The man in the Jaguar continued down the road, watching the passing clean and fertile countryside. But he was not there for the view. No, on this night the dark and lonely stranger was in search of a house and more specifically, the person that lived there. He was in the countryside of Rome just 50 miles away from the beautiful city. It was peaceful here and he could understand the reason why she would choose to stay in such a serene environment. As he continued on, he began to reminisce about the past, the only one he truly loved through his years of living, and he did live a long life. In fact, he still was. There was no cure for the 'disease', as he thought of it. Finally he turned down another dirt road and this time it lead towards a large house that overlooked the lights of the city of Rome.  
  
What a beautiful place, he thought as he drove down the long circular driveway. The Jaguar stopped just a few feet from another car parked at the side of the house just so he wouldn't alarm anyone else who lived there. He stepped out of the car and looked up to examine the whole scenery. It was a two-story home. As the man walked closer to the house, he noticed a small farm and vineyard nearby. There was a row of olive trees that divided the bare countryside with the flourishing garden. This home stood independent on a hill, which was ideal for those who wanted to enjoy the peace of the green Italian hills all around the home. Being on a hill had its advantages, as it was able to view the landscape as a whole. The wide plush valleys, the mountain curves just beyond it and of course the lights of Rome. She was in paradise and no one else deserved it more than her.  
  
The house itself was an old Victorian setting that was obviously restored to its original beauty. He had seen so many houses like that before when he lived in Rome over 200 years ago. The sun's grace was almost faded completely. The man looked out into the curving lines of the mountains to catch the beauty of it all slowly falling into the darkness. Then the light of the front porch had opened and the man's calm trance was cut abrupt. He looked up and noticed that he was already standing in front of the main door of the house. Finally, he had arrived. The man stared at the door for a long moment, feeling the nervous chill embracing his body. This was the first time he would be seeing her in a long time. He took a deep unneeded breath and made a small fist. Hovering his fist before the door, he hesitated before finally deciding to take the plunge.  
  
Knock, Knock, the man waited for a reply. Nothing. Knock, Knock, he did once more and once again, nothing. He let his fist hover over the door once more before pulling it away and stepping back. Maybe they were asleep, he thought. As he was about to step away from the door and head for his car, he heard a slow creak. He turned around and there before him stood a small girl. A child. Her long pale blonde locks were resting on her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes apparently awoken by the knocking of the man. She seemed to be a true imitation of his one true love.  
  
"...Hello there?" the girl said after yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hi there..." The man spoke in a calm gentle tone so he wouldn't alarm the girl. The girl looked about and finally spotted the man in the shadows.  
  
"... I'm sorry if I woke you, my name's Angel. Is your mother home?"  
  
The girl looked up at the man and tried to study the man's face in the dark. She nodded and before Angel could speak another word, someone cut him off.  
  
"Joy!" A woman yelled before finding her at the doorway. The old woman quickly knelt down and brushed a blonde lock from the girl's face.  
  
"Joy! You shouldn't be answering doors at this time of hour!" The girl bowed her head knowing that the old woman was upset. " ... I'm sorry", the girl replied, "I just saw you napping by the fireplace and I didn't want to disturb you... I am a big girl now and I can handle it..."  
  
The old lady sighed and graced a hand on the girl's rosy smooth cheek. " I know you are sweetheart but I just get worried for you, that's all..." she spoke calmer now, "Tell you what, the next time there's someone at the door, you can answer but only if I'm there next to you. Deal?"  
  
The girl looked up at the old woman and her face beamed with a smile. " Deal!"  
  
They hugged tightly before the old lady shooed her off to bed. Angel watched the course of this and felt embarrassed to disturb the old lady and get the young child in trouble. The old woman stood up now and looked out into the shadows where the man cloaked in. Her gentle smile was changed with a look of sternness  
  
"I'm sorry that I disturbed you, I didn't mean to wake any of you."  
  
The old lady did not flinch. "Really? Did you think we would be having a fiesta at this time of hour?"  
  
Angel bowed his head just as like the little girl had, knowing he too was being scolded. "No... I was looking for someone... I had heard that she lived here but I guess I was wrong. Maybe there's another house nearby?"  
  
The old lady watched quietly before speaking. "There's not another house here for miles... "The old lady's stare made Angel more nervous than he already was. "Tell me who you're looking for..."  
  
"Um... I probably have the wrong address, I'm sorry. Thank you anyways" Angel turned around and headed for his car.  
  
"Stop..." the old lady, said sharply, "... I recognize that voice... It's been so long since..." The old lady stopped herself then began once more. " Come here... step into the light, young man."  
  
Angel stopped and turned around. He stared at the old woman for a moment before obeying. Slowly he stepped toward the edge of the shadows and paused.  
  
The old woman narrowed her eyes, eager to know whom it was that came at this hour. "... We don't have all night now, dear."  
  
A step forward and inch-by-inch, he revealed his self. His head still bowing before the old woman, he slowly looked up to meet her stunned expression. There was a silence that mounted between them both as the old woman's stunned look did not change.  
  
Angel looked away embarrassed, "Again, I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll leave no---"  
  
"...Angel?" the old woman said, cutting him off.  
  
Angel looked back at the woman surprised that she knew his name. " What? How do you know my---"  
  
"Oh my God, It's really you..."  
  
Angel felt apprehensive, as she seemed to know him. "Look, lady—"  
  
"Tell me who you're looking for." She asked.  
  
Angel looked around, impatient to know what she knew.  
  
"Tell me..." she said more somber.  
  
Angel glanced at her then cut his stare from her. "Someone I loved... love, still. She's the only one I really loved more than anything... I don't even know why I'm out here searching for her... I know she already moved on. "  
  
The old lady fell silent.  
  
"Thank you for your time but I'll be leaving now..." he said.  
  
Before Angel could turn around, the old woman grabbed his arm to stop him. Her grasp was powerful. She forced him to face her, their faces inches away from one another.  
  
"Hey! What the hell—"  
  
"Look at me..."  
  
Angel, beginning to feel annoyed by the old woman was also compelled to look at her. His eyes began to trace her from her chin all the way up. Finally, his eyes met hers and suddenly her annoyance and his frustration were forgotten. Narrowing his eyes to hers, he felt a familiarity within them. Hazel eyes...  
  
"... Who are you" Angel asked softly.  
  
Tears began to form in the old woman's eyes. "The one you're looking for... Angel, it's me—It's Buffy..."


End file.
